Nuit d'Orage !
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One Shot : A la suite d'un violent orage, Mulder et Scully se retrouvent coincés et trempés dans un hotel. Cèderont-ils à l'appel du désir ?


Titre : Nuit d'Orage  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Classification : R, NC-17 (on va dire ça comme ça)  
Résumé : Mulder et Scully se retrouve prisonniers d'un orage...  
Disclamé : Mulder et Scully sont la propriété exclusive de CC, je ne fais que les empreinter !  
Note de l'auteur : j'avais enie d'écrire mais je n'avais pas d'idée, alors j'ai repris une de mes anciennes fics et je l'ai complètement réécrite en gardant juste l'idée de départ...

**Nuit d'Orage**

La pluie s'abattait avec force sur les fenêtres de la chambre de motel, laissant apparaitre l'atmosphère d'un autre monde, un monde unique, un monde d'intimité renforcé par la pénombre ambiante…Mulder laissa claquer la porte derrière lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Scully il l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit, elle tremblait de froid, ses dents claquaient, saccadant le rythme de la pluie par un bruit clair et franc qu'elle ne contrôlait pas…Un regard, un sourire invisible…merci imperceptible pour sa présence, sa bienveillance…Il partit dans la salle de bain…

Un orage violent avait éclaté sur la route, les forçant à s'arrêter là où ils se trouvaient, la chaussée étant envahit par l'eau, ils avaient du finir à pied. Ils avaient rejoint leur motel une demie heure plus tard, trempés, sans bagage, et une seule chambre de libre.

Elle avait le regard perdue dans ses pensés, cherchant à se concentrer pour faire passer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps…dans quoi s'était-elle encore laissée emmener…quitter le bureau à 7h du soir pour partir sur une enquête de plusieurs jours…pourquoi le suivait-elle à chaque fois…elle si indépendante, elle se laissait faire par lui comme jamais…

Il sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, aucune gène n'avait l'air de l'habiter…il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant une serviette sèche…elle le regarda quelques secondes, laissant leurs regards se mêler, essayant de capter ce que l'autre pensait…impossible…ce soir, une tension plus électrisante que jamais les liaient…Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, elle prit la serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle s'y réfugia, laissant la porte entrouverte…

Elle quitta sa veste et sa chemise avec une lenteur infinie, elle noua la serviette à sa taille avant de faire glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes…trouvant le silence pesant, Mulder se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, il s'arrêta à la vue de son dos nu, parsemé des éclats d'argent que renvoyaient les gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau…Il s'approcha, hypnotisé par la découverte de cette intimité si jalousement gardée jusque là…Il poussa légèrement la porte…Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle senti sa présence derrière elle, tétanisée, gênée, que faisait-il là, elle osait à peine lever les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face…peur de croiser son regard…angoisse de découvrir en elle, en lui, quelque chose qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis longtemps…Son seul geste fut de baisser la tête, observant ses doigts se crisper sur la serviette qu'elle portait alors qu'elle essayait de réfréner un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale…S'approcher…Encore…Impression de tout vivre intensément…Gestes ralentis, qui prennent toute leur importance…le dos de sa la main qui effleure sa peau…son souffle dans sa nuque…elle bascula la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes…son visage qui se perd dans ses cheveux pour respirer son parfum que la pluie avait réveillé…il s'approcha encore...ses lèvres si près de son cou…il électrisa sa nuque par un contact à peine perceptible…elle se mordit la lèvre…moment intense, marqué d'un aveux réciproque que les mots n'auraient pas su dire…Il s'éloigna, avec la même retenue qu'à son approche, tirant la porte pour ne laisser qu'un filet lumière s'échapper de la salle de bain…

Elle s'appuya un instant sur le lavabo, calmer son cœur, reprendre ses esprits, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage, peut être allaient-ils franchir la frontière qui les séparaient jusque là…Elle étendit ses vêtements sur le radiateur, s'enveloppa dans un peignoir de l'hôtel et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, stoppée par ce regard que lui lançait Mulder…indéchiffrable…pour la première fois elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui…que voulait-il, qu'attendait-il…pourquoi ce regard insondable…un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

Il s'avança…elle ne bougea pas, le laissant approcher, ne quittant pas ses yeux qui la captivaient…il se plaça devant elle, à quelques centimètres…stress, désire, peur…raison…tord…Peu importe…Elle leva la main vers son torse, approchant sa peau au plus près sans jamais la toucher…Il prit sa main, les laissant se mêler…se démêler… Il approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur chacun…sans jamais se quitter du regard…Elle s'approcha, lâcha les pans de son peignoir pour poser sa main sur son torse…leurs ventres en contact, ils sentaient une pression inconnue monter en eux…oser…franchir…non retour…Il passa une main dans son dos, sous son peignoir, l'amenant encore plus à son contact…quitter ses yeux…Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule…offrant sa nuque à ses lèvres…laisser l'instinct faire, laisser le désir s'exprimer…Il embrassa son cou, l'éloignant de lui, sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa tempe…ses lèvres…baiser timide de la découverte…baiser sincère de l'attente…baiser d'un aveux pleinement dévoilé…

Il contempla son regard, caressant ses joues de ses pouces…Elle avait une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas, absente…mais pleinement avec lui…son âme mise à nue…les barrières venaient d'être abattues…Il passa à côté d'elle, laissant ses doigts parcourir son cou avant ce quitter sa peau…il poussa la porte de la salle de bain…elle entendit l'eau se mettre à couler…

Elle referma le peignoir sur elle et alla s'allonger sur le lit, prise d'un frisson elle se mit en position fœtale, elle tremblait, prise par le froid que l'humidité laissait s'installer. Elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de la douche, laissant son corps se détendre à mesure que la fatigue la gagnait, trouvant un rythme dans cette musique qui l'accompagnait dans ses réflexions…que se passait-il…dans quelle histoire venaient-ils de s'engager…les doutes qu'elle avait refusé d'écouter quelques minutes plus tôt venaient de nouveau la submerger pour l'enfermer dans un état d'incertitude, faisant ressurgir cette angoisse…injustifiée…peut être…angoisse incontrôlable que la présence de Mulder suscitait dans ces circonstances…

La douche se tu, elle entendit Mulder dans la salle de bain, elle ne bougea pas, garda les yeux fermés lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, essayant de deviner ses gestes à travers ce qu'elle entendait…Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le silence reprenait sa place le temps qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, la regarder, profiter de ce que cette nuit semblait vouloir leur offrir…une intimité…longtemps désirée…récemment effleurée…peut être presque découverte…Il s'approcha, lentement, le plus discret possible, pensant qu'elle dormait…il replaça un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur sa joue…elle posa sa main sur la sienne, gardant les yeux fermés quelques secondes…elle le regarda, son visage prenait des reliefs argentés sous la lumière de la rue qui filtrait à travers les rideaux…elle embrassa la paume de sa main, sans quitter ses yeux…elle se leva, passa près de lui, leurs peaux à quelques millimètres, elle baissa la tête, laissant sa main s'attarder sur son torse avant de tirer la porte de la salle de bain pour aller se réchauffer sous l'eau chaude de la douche…

Elle laissait couler l'eau le long de son dos, déliant ainsi ses muscles crispés par le froid, laissant la chaleur lui redonner des couleurs…Elle frissonna au contact d'un courant d'air froid sur sa peau…elle tourna la tête, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine…Il était là…à la porte de la salle de bain qu'il venait de refermer…Elle ne bougea pas, la tête penchée pour le garder dans son champ de vision…Immobile…pas de défense…elle lui donnait un accord silencieux en laissant redescendre ses bras le long de son corps…Il s'avança lentement et entra dans la douche…Sa main parcourrait la colonne vertébrale de Scully sans réellement la toucher…peur…peur qu'elle le repousse finalement…peur de la découvrir…peur d'aller trop vite…peur de l'effrayer…Il s'approcha, à quelques centimètres d'elle…il déposa un baiser de sa nuque…Elle pencha la tête, lui montrant qu'elle voulait plus…Il s'approcha encore…passant sa main sur ventre pour la plaquer à lui, il embrassa son cou avec gourmandise, descendant sur son épaule…Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule…Elle passa la main sur son bras, venant entremêler ses doigts aux siens sur son ventre…Elle tourna la tête pour embrasser sa mâchoire…il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux, plein de désir, de tendresse, d'envie, de passion…Ils sentaient la tension monter en eux, les poussant indéniablement l'un vers l'autre, ils avaient oublié tous les doutes, aboli toutes les barrières…ils se découvraient, profitant de cet instant comme s'ils devaient ne plus jamais revivre un tel moment…Elle se retourna dans on étreinte, enlaçant son cou de ses bras…Il passa ses mains dans son dos, descendant sur ses reins, ses hanches, le haut de ses fesses…Elle passe une jambe autour de ses hanches…Il la soulève…elle s'accroche à lui, nouant ses jambes sur ses haches…Il la regarde…ses yeux bleu azur sont transcendés, elle plonge dans son regard, leurs visages si proches qu'ils sentent leurs souffles…Elle se hisse, embrasse son cou, sa tempe, capture de nouveau ses lèvres…Il affirme son étreinte, la plaquant dos au mur…Elle se crispe sous l'assaut du froid, se mordant la lèvre, elle relâche l'étreinte de ses bras, passant ses mains de ses cheveux, puis dans son dos, elle l'amène à elle, son torse sur sa poitrine, son poids qui la presse sur le mur…elle resserre l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ses hanches…attente…Il n'hésite plus…elle se cambre, se raccrochant à son cou, laissant aller sa tête sur son épaule…Il resserre son étreinte, la plaquant à lui, assurant son geste…il plonge son visage dans son cou, embrasse sa nuque, affamé d'elle, avide de sa peau, il capture ses lèvres…Elle resserre son emprise…regards absents, souffles saccadés, muscles tremblants…une dernière étreinte…la plus intense…il embrasse son cou en la laissant redescendre au sol…elle se tient à lui quelques instants, laisse ses mains descendre sur son torse qu'elle couvre de baisers tendres puis sort de la douche…


End file.
